Kai's Angel
by A Beautifully Broken Vixen
Summary: Kai's in love with his bestfriend. She's trapped in a relationship an abusive one.Alot OOCness KaixOC not a real good summary just read and find out....
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys im back a brand new beyblade fic......

Kai; how much trouble r u in???

Shorty; alot..the prinkipal iz talkn 2 my parents right now

Kai; how bad iz she hurt?

Shorty; idk and idc.......she had it kumin....though i might b gettin sent off.....

Kai; i hope not

Shorty; they're kumin out...ill kall u

Katajunah (other wise known as Angel to those close to her.) Kustenov the name. 15 years old and 10th grade punk Known as Shorty to my peers because I was the shortest player on the girls basketball team. (5 feet exactly all the other girls were at least 5'8" to 6'2") My bestfriend Kai Hiwatwari in which I recently began to have different feelings about and my boyfriend Scott Harper.

I sat on the bench in the principals office glaring up at my parnets and my principal Mr. Nix. " Angel Principal Nix has agreed to give you 5 day suspension instead of sendening you off to the detention center. No more slip ups." my fahter said sternly having my parnets here together not fighting infront the principal for once was weird cause for once I wasn't embarrassed by them for once. But I didn't say anything I just glared ahrd at them. I could see the almost fear in my principals eyes as i glared. I got up without a word and walked out, leaving the three adults behind to stare at my backside.

When i got outside the red porshe of my not so great boyfriend waiting on me. I got in the passenger side " Hi angel" he greeted

I glared at him " It's Shorty to you just everybody else, scott." I said Irritated

" Oh so Kai can call you by your first name but I can't?" he asked sounding offended but I didn't care

" Yeah that's about right." I answered with fake enthusiasm " You know what Scott I don't feel like dealing with you today....I'm just going to catch a cab home" I said beginning to open the door but he stopped me by grabbing my hair

" No you're not...We've got plans, now close the door and put your seatbelt on." he said his voice harsh...that scared me it was going to be one of those days and for the past month It's been one of those days...he would take everything I say and twist it then take offense to it and hit me. I don't tell because I'm afraid of what he'll do to me and who am I goning to tell? Well I could tell Kai but he might go balistic...he's freakin in love with me and super protective. It's a gang thing. Yeah...my childhood friends are in a gang. Whoopty Doo!

He pulled behind an old ware house and shut the car off and scotted the seat back as far as it would go and commanded me to get between his legs. " Forget it Scott I'm not giving you head." I said simply

He puched me " Are you sure about that?" he asked smiling as I wiped the blood from my lip. I did as I was told all the while plotting my escape from him. As soon as he came I spit the cum in his face and scrambled out of the car hittin my head on the wheel. I took of running leaving my coat in his car and it was freezing. All I had on was a spegettie strap shirt and some holy jeans. " It's over bastard!" screamed running as far away as I could. I ended up running to Kai's house I dug in my purse for a mirror trying to make myself a bit presentable by wiping the blood off my lip and my eyebrow. I couldn't really do anything about the bruises....I'm sure I could come with some kind of excuse as to why there are purple handprints on my arm. I got the spare key that Kai had given me out and unlocked the door. No one was downstairs so that meant I wouldn't have to anwer to anyone just yet. I locked the door back and went upstairs to Kai's room.

He looked at me horror struck. " What the hell happened to you Angel?" he asked as he looked over my body. I couldn't look at him. I leaned against the back of the closed door and slid to the floor pulling my legs up to my chest. He came up and kneeled in front of me. I could feel his eyes on me and I didn't want to look at those scrutinizing incredibily beautiful crimson eyes of his. " Angel....look at me." he commanded softly I hated when he used that tone it turned me to mush that and the other one, but I did as I was told and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry...he was worrying....worrying for me." What happened to you?" he asked his voice soft but still stern

I sighed a shaky sigh and closed my eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Kai took my hands in his. He wiped the tear from my cheek then pulled me to my feet and led me to his bed. "Katajunah...I want to help....don't you trust me?" he asked I dectected a hint of hurt in hurt in his voice

Unconsiously I started talking " Scott happened to me." I said my voice shaky and and full of pain and hatred.I hated the way my voice sounded so mall next to his. I was in his lap by now and his arms went rigid around me before his hands clenched into fists

" He hit you?" he asked throught clenched teeth I just nodded unable to speak. " How long?"

" Huh?" I asked confused

" How long has he been hitting you, Angel?" he asked

" You have to promise not to do anything stupid..." I said my voice shaky

" I can't promise that...he hurt you...my angel." he said I sighed another shaky sigh I hate the way that Kai easily dominated me it made me feel weak, but that's how I felt right now...weak and fragile.....and nausous. " You know how I feel about you; how i've always felt.." he said

" I know and i feel the same way, that's why I'm tellin you not to do anything stupid that'll take you away from me...." I answered

He was the one to sigh this time. He was silent for a while. " Kai?"

" I promise..."

" About a month....." I answered

It was silent as I waited for him to say something....nothing. His fists clenched and unclenched. Kai looked at me and winced when he saw the cut above my eye. His fingers braided through my hair and kissed my cheek, he let his hand run down my arm and my side and then I winced. He lifted my shirt and saw the bruise the bruise that was forming. " I am so sorry...." he whispered " He won't ever touch you again..." he promised " Do your parents know?" he asked me

"No....you're the first person I've told; not that my parents would have much time to sit down and listen these days.." I muttered darkly under my breath the last part I layed my head on his chest and he ran his hands through my hair. " My head hurts and I----" I didn't get finish my sentence because I bolted to the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach... I winced enwardly when I saw the semen in the toilet. I felt Kai hold my hair back for me. yeah I needed a new shirt and Wash my face and mouth out.

While kai got one of his shirts for me to wear I found an extra toothbrush to brush the stuff off my teeth. He helped me change clothes because frankly I was very sore, between laps and Scott's beatings I was worn out. So he carried me bridal style to his bed and sat me down gently. " Kaisy...I'm sick" I croaked

" Yeah....Ang-ushka...I know" he answered with a very fond smile

" Sorry for getting sick in your house.."

" Don't be. okay? Just rest I'm going to go call your mom." he said

" Yeah, sure..." that won't be hard my eyes are already drooping.....I'll be asleep in 3.....2....night night.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy I really need reveiws

I woke with a start feeling arms around me and I began to panick thinking that last night was just a dream and that I didn't tell Kai and that I was still in my Hellish nightmare called life, but his voice comforted me " Shh, it's alright it's just me" I sighed he knew my secret and I could tell he wasn't happy about it " Do you feel well enough to go to School?" he asked me

" Can't, I'm suspended...for 5 days." my voice a little scratchy...actually alot scratchy I could almost barely talk

" Oh, well that works out perfectly." he stated It sounded like he was up to something " Feel up for meeting Tala and the guys today?" he asked This wasn't just a social call nope he tld them, but I wan't mad.

I sat up and looked around sleepily while scratching my head. "Do I still have some clothes here?" I asked

"Yeah...in the closet on the left side. " he answered

" Did you stay up all night?" I asked as I looked at all of the different of mine

" Yeah....I'm an insomniac, remember?" he said it as if it were the ost harmless thing in the world

" Right... I still thing you should go see a doctor about that" I said grabbing a pair if light blue jeans and an air brush t-shirt with all of our names on it and it said 'Demo Boyz' In big Letters. my response was a grunt. I got my white Air force 1's out. After I took a much deserved shower and brushed my teeth and my hair. I looked in the mirror. There was a band aid abouve my left eyebrow. I touched it and winced it hurt and it looked weird. I have an eyebrow ring on my right eyebrow and a bandaid on the left." When are we meeting?" I asked Kai as I fixed my shoe strings

" In a little while" he answered

We met at our usual junk yard aroun 12 and Tala wasn't as good at controlling his anger as Kai and the others," Where is the bastard?" He asked through clenched teeth

" He's probably in his lunch break right about now...." I answered trying to hide the amusement in my voice

" C'mon guys we're about to go find the guy who thinks he can hit on Shorty." As he abrubtly grabbed my hand I grabbed Kai's and dragged him along for the ride as well. The others followed behind. We really did looked like a gang you know...;1st in command then 2nd along with his girlfriend infront and the others behind them. I led them to the place Scott usally took his lunch break. Bryan and Ian led him to the alley next to it where me, Kai, and Tala were waiting. Tala had an aarm around my shoulder and Kai was idly playing with a lock of my hair( something he did often when he was bored or stressed I guess) while still managing to look menacing. Both guys towered at least a foot and a whole lot of inched over me. I felt short, but protected and untouchable. " Is this the punk who thought it was okay to hit on you Shorty?" Tala asked looking down to me I nodded

" Didn't anyone ever teach you not to hit on females?" Kai asked rhetorically looking up at him

"It's not very smart..." Bryan cut in

" But since we're nice...we'll let Shorty pick your punishment..." Tala said

" What do you think Shorty..." Kai asked

" Well....I'm not in a nice mood so give him a good old fashioned beat down..." I answered thoughtful I mean I know they could do much much worse so I consider myself being nice

Tala smiled " You know we could do much worse..." Tala said

" Yeah I know but I'm trying to be nice." I answered

" He doesn't deserve it.." Kai muttered

Scott looked taken by surprise and I smiled bet he didn't see that coming. He talkeds about the Demolition Boyz all the time,but he didn't think I knew them. He always talkied about being one of them and i told him he wasn't going to have a chance. He was about to get beat up by them except Kai...he was going to take me home, because I don't like watching this stuff....."Well..." was all Scott could say

" Well party time guys.." Tala said as the guys moved closer in on Scott

" Wait do you even know her? I mean like forreal know her?" Scott asked " The way I know her?" He was trying to save his own ass by lying about me not gonna work you can't trick childhood friends.

" Save it Scott, no use trying to save your ass now it's done..." I said walking away " C'mon Kai, you made a promise." I said dragging Kai with me...." See you guys later." I was through

125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125125


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back with another chapter!!!!! Woooo!!!!!

Kai: Why do you have to be loud

because I can and you better shut or I might make you cheat on your Angel

Kai: You wouldn't

I would....

Angel: Plz dont....I wuv my kaisy *pouts cutely*

Kai: C'mon I can't cheat on that

Fine I won't make you cheat for Shorty, but you keep this up and even she won't be able to help you

Angel: Here's the story

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

" How are you feeling?" Kai asked me once we pulled up infront of my house

I looked at him and smiled " I'm tired...that's all." I said shrugging he looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything else. I sighed as I looked in the drive way. No one was home. " Why don't you come inside with me so I'm not lonely?" I suggested he smiled

" You're not scared are you?" he teased

I rolled my eyes " No, I just don't want to be by myself right now" I said as I got out of the car We went inside and flopped on the couch I sat on his lap and I began to play with his fingers. I don't know just a habit of mine then I turned so I was now straddling his lap and I stared at him.

" What?" he asked confused

I smiled " Nothing..." Yes it was something. He was hot! But that really doesn't matter. "I was just thinking that it's thinking that me and you haven't spent alot of time together...just me and you...you know?"

" Yeah...I really missed you...the real you, not Shorty." My arms move around his neck in a hug he hugged me around my waist

" I missed you too." I said and then it happened

He pressed his lips to mine in a soft toung licked my bottom lip asking for entrance in which I granted and soon we were making out on my couch. My hands had tangled in his hair and hands were on my butt, not that I minded, it's just that the action doesn't feel wrong when Kai does it. " I love you." he whispered once we broke apart

" I love you too." Then I heard two car doors slam

"Your parents are back." he said stating the obvious

" Yeah," I answered with a sigh

I heard the door open and I immediatly jumped off Kai's lap. I watched my mother come inside she didn't look too happy. " Hi momma" I said

she looked at me " Hey Taji hey Kai." she said I kind of get annoyed with all the nicknames why can't they all just pick one?? Angel, Shorty, Taji; what's next? Boo-boo?????

" Hey Jennivicia." he said then my Dad came in

" Hi Daddy." I said he just grunted what crawled up his butt and died? Oh Well...

" You ready?" Kai asked me

" Yeah," I answered

" Ready? Where are you going?" my mom asked

" Um...we're going to meet Tala and the rest of the guys....if that's okay?" I answered

" Yeah, just be back before 11:00. Oh and Kai shouldn't you be in school? You're about to graduate everyday counts." my mother chided she had no clue of Kai's hatred for that place, he couldn't be happier to leave that hell hole as he once called it.

" Oh, got this week off. My parents and I are going to Visit my grandfather in Russia this week. Actually....I was wondering if Taji could come with us. I want my grandpa to meet my new girlfriend" he said mischivously

My mom's eye's lit up. " Finally!" she sighed " I think that would be a wonderful idea." she said

Now I have to wonder; when did Kai decide all this? He never told me anything. Or maybe this was his way of telling me. But I don't mind going to Russia, it would be nice to have a little taste of home." Bye Mom..." I said dragging Kai away

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

" Kai?" I asked as we were on our back from hanging with the guys

" Hm?" he answered

" Why didn't you tell me we were going to Russia?" I asked twidling with ends of my hair

He sighed " It slipped my mind up until jennivicia mentioned school. By the way I'm picking you up early, me and you are going to catch the early fight and leave my parents to bicker on their own." he said and I couldn't help but giggle.

" How early are we talking?" I asked

" Maybe around 5 A.M. We're going to be there until Friday. Then it's back to school with us." he said

" That means I have to pack tonight. But why are we going so early?" I asked

" I want to get an early start. I'm going to take you on a real date." he said

" Aww. I definantly didn't expect that."

" Why not?" he asked I just shrugged

We pulled up infront of my house and before we said good-bye he put a huge wad of money in my hand I looked at him " What is this for?" I asked

" you're my girl now; i take care of you just take it...." I sighed and he kissed my cheek

" Good night Kai" I said before I got out of the car as I walked in the house I stuck the money in my pocket. That had to be at least two or three thousand dollars...and he gopne put it in a bank roll....ain't that some stuff. My boyfriends crazy. At least he get's the money honestly." Momma I'm home!" I called

" Hey, did you have fun?" she asked

" Yeah, I have to go pack. I have to wake up early so if you hear things falling in the morning; It's me." I told her she laughed

" Oh um Taji?"

" yeah, momma?"

" When you get to Russia I need you to do something for me."

" Sure." I answered

" I have an account in at the bank one I opened up specifically for you. I want you to go and take out every last dime." she whispered

" Why?" I asked

" Because if anything should happen to me I don't want your father getting the money. Now promise me Katajunah." her tone serious

" I promise Momma." I said this odd my momma was never this serious and why couldn't daddy have it?

She nodded and handed me some papers that had the information on them I took them upstairs and put them in the purse that I would be carrying tomorrow. I put my cell phone on the charger and my ipod. Then I put my clothes out for tomorrow. I stuffed my backpack purse with my favorite candies. Then I really began packing I stuffed everything into one suitcase. Ha! Then I put my cosmetics and hair stuff in the cosmetics bag. When I was done I flopped on my bed. I grabbed my wallet off my nightstand and looked through it. I had pictures of everybody in it, four credit cards that I NEVER use, and half the money that Kai gave me stuffed in there the other wrapped in a rubber band in the hidden zipper part of my purse. Good. All set. Goodnight.

12341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234123412341234

Okay so here I am at 4:30 in the morning showering and using the hot water before anyone even woke up. I let my hair hang wet as I put my clothes on. A dark pair of blue jeans with a silver design on the side and a Silverish white sweater in which the sleeves went past my hands and was sparkly and some black high heel boots. I moved my suitcase down stairs and I put my purse on top.

I went back upstairs and took my phone and ipod off their chargers and wrapped the chargers I stuck my phone in my pocket and went back downstairs and put my chargers and ipod in my purse. I looked at the clock I still had time. So I flipped on the tv and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kai walked through the door. " Sorry." he apologized I forgot he had a key.

" Hey." I said

" Wow you're actually ready." he said

I glowered at him " Are you saying I'm not usually ready on time?" I asked he smiled

" No, I'm just saying----"

" Nope I don't want to hear it." I cut in

" Sorry Angel" he said I looked at him with a smile now and I hugged and kissed him good morning

Once we got in his car and went toward the airport I told him about the task my mother had given me and he asked why and of course I couldn't tell him because I had no clue myself. We got to the airport and I got so annoyed because everytime I walked through a metal dector it went off. I don't know how many times I had to explain that it was just my eyebrow ring and earrings. Kai thought it was funny as any boy would. Finally we were able to get on the plane and I called the window seat. And for the rest of time me and Kai cuddled, talked, ate and listened to our ipods. Mine first then his, every last song and we still had time left til we landed, so I decided to take a nap.

Kai woke me up when landed and the first thing we did was take care of the bank situation. That went smoothly except for the fact that we had to find a way to get 30 million dollars out of the bank without looking suspicious. I was able to put some of it in my purse and the bag with my snacks and my pockets and Kai's. It was crazy. We put the rest in a bag that the teller gave us.

" Wow...I didn't know that my mom had that much money saved up just for me." I told Kai once we got in the car. I had moved my suitcase in the backseat and opened it and stuck the money in the bottom and in the pockets. " It feels like we're doing something illegal." I said he laughed

"Yeah, I wonder why she had you take it all out?" he asked

" Again I don't know. All I know is that she doesn't want my dad to get his hands on it. I think they're divorcing."I said simply

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be." I answered " I saw it coming. I caught my dad with my english teacher."

" Who do you have? " he asked

" MR. Melina." I saw his jaw drop " Yup, that's exactly what I said."

" Does your mom know?"

" Probably. She has this sence. She just knows these things. That's probably where they went yesterday to file for divorce. Oh, well. My mom will do what she has to to make herself happy." I said brushing it off

The rest of the ride to his grandfather's masion was silent. A very comfortable one at that.

His grandfather's house was nice and big kind of like Kai's only more doors for me to get confused with. Kai showed me the room we would be sleeping in and gave me a tour of the mansion. He was really happy his grandfather wasn't home yet. He wanted to wait until dinner (in which we were all going out) to introduce me.

" Kai where are we going?" I asked as we rode down the snow covered street

" You'll see...." he said

" You know, I'm going to get to a point where I hate surprises."

" I hope not because I have alot more in store." he said

We pulled up infront of a...Tattoo parlor and Kai smiled " Why?" I asked

" You always said you wanted a tattoo and so you're about to eat your own words." he said

" Oh!!! Will it hurt?" I asked

" Nope." he said simply

We went inside and Kai talked to the dude or whatever I just looked around feeding my couriosity and looking at all the different tattoo designs. Dragons lions and tigers and bears....oh my! hahahaha...." Angel?" Kai came up behind me " You ready?" he asked

" Yes...." I answered " I'm going with stars."

" Cool, but what kind of stars and where." Kai asked

" On my stomach. And I don't know...just some cool sexy stars." I said

" Something easy? I thought you would get something extreme." he said

" Ha!" I went to go sit in the chair and a guy with huge ear pluggs( like huge earring studds) and spiky blonde hair came over (Mike I think his name was) he placed the outline on and I was excited until he began the inking process "Kai, you lied. It hurts like hell." I said grabbing his hand

Kai looked around innocently " Well it doesn't hurt me..."

" I'm going to get you."

" Yeah yeah okay." He didn't belive me oh well....to bad for him

Mike wiped off his finished product proudly. " There all done." he sighed

I looked in the mirror. I liked it three stars with swirly thingys connecting them adorned the left side of my stomach.( A/N: on profile) Too bad I can't show it off until we get back to the warm weather in New York. "Thanks, this looks really good." I said before we walked out I heard him say your welcome and something else. " What's next?" I asked Kai

" Well...You need to call your mom." he said using his responsibilty voice

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. My red Blackberry pearl. Blackberries Rule!! I dialed my mom's number and held the phone to my ear as we walked. It'ts was taking longer for her to answer than usual. A frown immediatly came across my features and it only deepened when it went to voicemail. That wasn't right. Momma always answers her phone. " What's wrong?" Kai asked me

" She didn't answer her phone; she always answeres her phone." I said my voice coming out dazed

" We'll try again after we eat lunch." he said we walked into a nice resteraunt it was nice but I had a problem with the waitress. She wouldn't keep her eyes off MY boyfriend, also, I don't like being ignored. Kai noticed the look on my face.

" What' s wrong?" he asked He seemed to be asking me that question alot today.

" I want her to stop looking at you." I answered truthfully and I'm not afriad to admit I'm a jealous bitch.

Kai chuckled " Don't worry Angel, you have nothing to worry about." he said I sighed my nostrils flaring his smile widened " You look sexy when your nostrils flare." he commented i blushed and put the menu over my food came and I was still stressing on why my mom wasn't answering her phone. I was basically sulking as I stuck the food in my mouth. Suddenly Kai was laughing....What was so funny?"

" What's so funny?" I asked pouting even harder

" You...." he answered obviously

" Why?" i was getting irritated

" Nothing nothing. Here," he wiped something off my face and showed it to me. Ranch from my salad.

When we left Kai handed the waitress her tip and I just had to give my comment. " Keep your eyes off my boyfriend." I warned She almost looked scared as she nodded I smirked and met Kai back outside. Kai laughed and I grabbed his hand.

We went back to the Mansion and basicallly lounged around in our room for a while until it was time to go to dinner. I wore a red dress with a black waist belt and black pumps. I put my hair in a low side ponytail and curled and added silver hoop earrings with ruby charms.(A/N: All on profile.) I tried to call my mom again, but as I was scrolling the my phone memory I felt something slip around my neck and i was directed towards the mirror I saw a beautiful siver locket with garnet stones embedded in the front. (A/N:on profile)" Open it." Kai's voice instructed I did and I saw on one side a picture of me and Kai and then a picture of me and my mom. i gasped " I thought you might like it." he smiled in the mirror. i turned and Kissed him full on the lips.

" I love it." I whispered against his lips he smiled and I smiled back

" You look beautiful." he complimented

" Thankyou." I said he looked at me

" Did you get taller?" he asked

I rolled my eyes " You always ask that dumb question when you -know- i have on heels," I went back to trying to call my mom and she still didn't answer this was bugging me ' momma what's going on?' i asked in my head

Dinner was nice. We ate this beautiful resteruant what it was called I forgot but it was nice. Kai's grandfather seems like a pleasant man. He asked me questions that i didn't mind to answer I think it bugged Kai a little but I ignored it. Somehow my mind just kept wandering back to mind worrying if she was alright or not. I noticed Kai's parents were particularly quiet. That was unusal for them.

"Hey Taji who's your friend?" I froze in horror at the shrill annoying voice of my cousin Patriska as she came up to me. How rude no excuse me or anything

" Hi....Patriska.." I said trying to hide my displeasure not wanting to look bad infront of Kai's family She ws a bleach blonde tramp who flirted with every guy she saw I introduced them andkept cool that is until she started hitting on my boyfriend. I was having none of it. " Patriaka may i speak with you a moment?" I turned to everyone else " Excuse for one second." i said through clenched teeth

I grabbed her by the arm a dragged her to the ladies room and slammed her against the wall. "Listen here you; you can flirt with any guy you want but you will NOT hit on MY boyfriend." I growled as I let go of her shirt and walked out and back with everyone else " I'm so sorry, she can be a pest."

" Quite fine dear," Voltair said " I admire you for putting up with her as long as you did." Everyone laughed It's not that I didn't enjoy dinner but I was ready to get back to the mansion and rest my brain.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Kai could tell that I was distracted and nervous. I would sometimes stare into space and tap my fingers whatever I had my hands on, I think that part bugged him until finally he asked me: " Angel do you want to go home and check on your mom?" I looked at him because part of me did and the other part wanted to stay and spend more alone time with Kai. I had simply nodded not looking at him he gently tilted my chin to look at him. " It's okay, I know you worry about your mom." he said softly kissing my cheek.

And so here we sit on the plane back to New York City. For some reason I was extremly nervous to walk into my house. It was very odd because it fely like I couldn't breathe and I was very shaky, my heart pounded ten times faster than normal, I felt sick to my stomach. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, she's probably fine, maybe she just took a break and shut off her phone. I began to bite my thumb nail and I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kai touched my shoulder. " Angel, are you okay?" he asked wiping some of the sweat of my forehead with one of the napkins

" I-I-I d-on't know," I stuttered

This is ridiculous we haven't even landed yet. I fely him put an arm around me. " It's okay, I'm sure she's fine." he reassured me I just couldn't bring myself to belive that......


	4. Chapter 4

yeah, I'm back

I don't own anything except Angel and other crazy characters I added

I walked into my house cautiously. Why? I don't know, it's absolutly ridiculous to act this way when there is a good chance that nothing is wrong.

I walked further into the house and it stunk! Like copper and something else. The smell was coming from upstairs in my mother's office. I walked in and screamed at what I saw; my own father stabbing my already beaten mother. He immediatly stopped when he saw me I tried to move but I couldn't. I watched as blood spilled onto the once beautiful white carpet, leaving a stain.

I was frozen in fear as he came toward me. " Я буду огорченным Katajunah; Мне была нужна деньг…." (I'm sorry Katajunah; I needed the money....) I didn't move as he spoke and moved towards me with the bloody knife still in his hand even though my mind kept yelling at me to do so

" G-get away from me!" I stuttered

I don't when Kai had come in but he saved me just before he raised the knife at me after that my body kicked into gear and I went over to my dieing mother. " Momma....I'm sorry...." I said she tried to smile

" It's not your fault...." her voice came out as a whisper. Kai went on the other side of her to try and stop the bleeding, but she pushed his hand away. " K-kai, I need you to promise me something...."

" Anything." he said

" Take care of my baby, keep her safe and make sure she's loved." she whispered

I stared my mother was really goign to die....at the hands of my own father. " I promise." I heard him say then she coughed and I heard a sickening gurgling sound and then nothing; everything went black from there.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I woke up and I was in Kai's room. I looked around thinking....my life is a mess. My mother's dead and my father's in jail for killing her and my family doesn't want to put up with me. I'm all alone. I put my face in my hands and began to cry. What else was there to do? I felt Kai come and hug me but I didn't acknowledge him. He would whisper condolences in my ear and it was the strangest thing because I had no clue what he was saying. I had learned english I know english that's my second language, but I can't remamber any of it. " Kai, я не знаю то, что Вы говорите..." (Kai, I don't know what you're saying...) I told him once I had calmed down a bit

He looked at me confused " Вы не помните английский язык???" (you don't remember English???) I shook my head he looked back at me he carressed my cheek a and tucked some hair behind my ear..." Вы хорошо? Вы хотите что - нибудь?"( Are you okay? Do you want anything?) he asked me

I sighed " Я не чувствую себя хорошо, я тоскую без мою Маму, я ненавижу моего отца, и я чувствую одинокий ...., я могу иметь объятие??" (I don't feel good, I miss my Momma, I hate my father, and I feel lonely....can I have a hug??) I asked my throat was dry

He gave me a hug with a small smile. "Вы хотите идти со мной, чтобы встретить вашего социального работника?"(Do you want to come with me to meet your social worker?) he got a social worker? how long was I out? noticing my confusion he answered before I got a chance to ask " Ангел Вы отсутствовали в течение трех дней..." (Angel you've been out for three days...)he told me I blinked owlishly....Wow. I nodded and began to get ready.

While I was in the shower I came to a conclusion that I wasn't going to be like every other girl who cries forever about their mothers' death. She's in a better place and I refuse to let this ruinin my life as of now: my mother is deaseaced and I have no father. I put on a white tanktop and a pair of blue jeans shorts, with xx high top apple bottom sneakers. I put on a red apple bottom hoodie that zipped diagnolly, and some gold apple bottom hoop earrings. ( All on profile.) I left my hair down and put on some sunglasses. I still have baggs on my eyes. "Я готов" (I'm ready) I told him. As I walked downstairs of course silly me I slipped and fell down the stairs hitting my head hard. Kai was next to me holding me up. " Son of a bitch...." I muttered HEY! I can speak english again! " I can speak english again!" I exclaimed forgetting all about the fall Kai chuckled

" Well, I guess one good thing came from you falling..."

" I guess so!" Cool...

I was surpisingly energetic...I guess you could call it that. We walked into a nice office and a looking woman with brunett hair and brown eyes came up to us. " Hello Kai, and I'm asuming you must be Katajunah..." she smiled and I smiled back " Well, If you'll follow me to my office we'll talk and fill out a few papers." Kai nodded and I followed behind the two of them

" Well seeing as you're not yet 18 we're going to have to place you in foster care." she told me...I couldn't help the grimace that crossed my face....I hate staying with people I don't know it drives me crazy...It makes me defensive and an overall mean female.

"Um..okay." I said unsurely

As she and Kai launched into a conversation I began to space off into my own little world, not really thinking about anything. Oh, I forgot to tell you her name, it's paige. Foster care? Why couldn't I just live with Kai or Bryan or Tala? It's all so crazy in fact it makes no since. Oh well...I was done thinking about it; instead I settled on watching Kai. Let's start from the bottom up shall we? His shoes always and ever so stylish. Nike Low Dunk or Air force ones some rocawear jeans. Thinking about his jeans made me remember what was under those jeans. Oh so wonderful, huge cock.....anyway....ignore that. Moving right along he had on a black beater showing off his well tones arms and tattoos. He had wonderful designs on his shoulders and moving down on his right arm he had his mom's name in a heart. On his left arm he had a huge phoniex that takes up his whole arm and even though it's hidden now he has phoneix wings on his back. My eyes traveled up to the ear that was visible which was his right. It had five earrings; two very small hoops and three studs. His right only had one stud. His two toned hair wild, untamed and sexy, and his crimson eyes staring attentivly at my social worker. A wondeful man he is and the best part is; he's mine. HAHA bitches!!!

Later that Night

I was lying on Kai's bed staring at the locket that Kai had given me the other night. Mostly at the picture of my mother and I. Then it hit me; I would never be able to take a picture with my mother again. I couldn't make anymore memories with her, or go shopping with her, or talk about boys and crushes. It just wasn't fair. I felt tears sing my eyes and one roll down my cheek. I closed the locket and moved to wipe the tear away, but was stopped by Kai as he kissed the tear away. He layed his arm over me and and beganto kiss my neck MY weak spot. I half moaned half sighed. " Kai, make love to me." I whispered seductivly in his ear

" As you wish.." he murmered into my neck he wasted no time removing my shirt and throwing it behind him, He kissed my jaw. He left a trail of love nips down my jaw and neck, where he latched on and began to suck and then he bit me and I moaned at the feeling of his teetheon my skin. So we were playing rough? I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to look at me. I smiled seductivly and pulled him down for a rough kiss. Our toungs clashed in unimaginable ways, I bit his bottom lip hard before we pulled away. I felt my bra coming undone and sliding down my shoulders then his hands slipped up to cup my breasts. I moaned, my torso rising up to him on its on accord. Kai smiled, and brought his lips down onto the mounds of cream flesh that were in his hands. He lightly kissed the tops of my breasts( teasing me; bastard) , and worked his way down until his hands were on the underside of them and his lips were teasing my pert nipples.

" Damn it Kai stop teasing!" I moaned

" Teasing? I haven't a clue what you're talking about.." he said sweetly in fake confusion before taking my left breast in his mouth and sucking like a greedy child then he bit me there too.

" Oh God...." I moaned as he moved to the other one giving it the same treatmeant then he began kissing and nipping down to the him of my jean shorts. He unbottoned them with his teeth then ripping them down and off of me.

Then I realised he still had on all his clothes and here I am almost naked so I reached to the front of his beater and ripped the front of it with a strenght I rarely use but desprate times cause for desprate measures. " Hey, that was my favorite beater" he said as I pushed it off of him

" To bad..." I said as I began to unbotton his jeans and slide them off. Once that was done I slipped my hand down his boxers and rubbed his slightly erected cock.

" God Angel..." he groaned and then I grabbed it hard and tickled his balls with my fingers he moaned and removed my hands and pulled my panties off and his boxers revealing a very very large and hard cock. He pushed in to me and I moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out roughly.

" Oh, oh fuck me!" I moaned loudly

He complied and began to thrust harder and deeper into me making me moan out his name over and over again. He was close I could feel it and I was too. He leaned down and captured my lips in a hungry kiss as his thrusts became more desperate then he came inside me. He pulled out and flopped down beside me lying an arm over my waist. " I love you" he murmered

" I love you too, and Kai?"

" Hm?"

" Thankyou...for everything...." I said he kissed my cheek

" Anytime." was his answer " Sleep now, it's late." he told me and sleep I did wonderfully I might add.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm back!!!!

I noticed to my self that I hadn't been doing disclaimers so I'm doing one now.

I don't own anything but my characters

Ok here's the story

_you don't remember me but i remember you  
i lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do..._

I sang with the song as it played on my ipod sterio as I watched Kai finish up one of his book reports. Speaking of book reports I wonder what's going on at school considering I've been skipping for the past week. Yup so much fun and I died my hair black and cut it so it stopped at my elbows. Tala's comment was and I quote ' MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD (besides my mother) HAS GONE GOTHIC;EMO OR WHATEVER' of course I explained that I am not emo gothic or whatever; I just wanted a change.

_i believe in you  
i'll give up everything just to find you  
i have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
_

I stopped singing and just stared for a second remembering something I saw last month in my parents room.

FLASHBACK

_" Taji could you go in my room and get that file off my dresser?" My mother asked me from her office as I walked by_

_"Sure Momma." I said walking to the bedroom she and my father used to share. He sleeps in the guest room now, but he still leaves his crap in here. I walked over to the dresser and picked up the manila folder. As I was walking back something from under the bed caught my eye. A ziplock bag with a needle in it. Heroin? What the french toast? Momma doesn't look like she's on heroin....it's probably not her....pushing the bag back under the bed I walked back to my mom's office and handed her._

_" Thanks honey...." she said _

FLASHBACK OVER

" Son of a bitch...." I murmered

" What'd I do?" Kai asked

" Huh? Oh not you honey just a thought. " I answered

_have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
i knew you loved me then_

Kai's phone rang and he answered it, I turned the music down so that it was just background and began to listen to the conversation. " That was fast Paige....." Must mean they found me a foster family " That sounds interesting,....."

Bored with the conversation I went downstairs to find something to snack on. When I'm bored I eat. I settled for putting some buffolo wings in the microwave. I sat on the counter to wait. Then Kai came downstairs and stood infront of me. " So....what'd she say?" I asked

" Well...they found you a foster family...." he said " and they live here in New York so you don't have to go anywhere really....."

" Do you know anything about them?" I asked

" Um...the Masefeild family are apparently very kind people they have a son named Brooklyn....he doesn't go to our school, but he goes to UHA...that prep school...."

I nodded but it still didn't make feel any better. " Kind" people are usually very unkind people....sometimes......well anyway.." when do I go to live with them?" I asked

" Friday....don't worry I'll take you over there. I have to inspect the place myself and set a few ground rules with Brooklyn..." I smiled and leaned against the cabinet. The microwave beeped and I jumped down and went over to my buffalo wings smothering them in ranch and took a bite.....the masefeild family......hm....

Okay here's the 5th chapter and um...sorry it's so short....yeah that's about it....R&R thnks! ^_^_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Ello people....I'm back with another chapter

" I'm being put in foster care Tala, it's not like I'm moving to Newzealand or something." I said as we ( being me Tala, Kai, and Bryan..) sat at the lunch room table Tala's loosing his mind over this foster care thing; he's acting like I'm switiching schools or something.

I looked at Kai and he was glaring daggers at the gym teacher. I nudged him and he looked at me" What is wrong with you?" I asked

" Nothing" he answered I sighed got up and walked away...I suddenly had the urge to play the piano I walked to the music room completly ignoring everything else around me I don't know I just really wanted to play that piano. Maybe because it reminds me of her? I don't know...I sat down and tapped the keys several times before playing I played for a while what I was playing I don't know then it morphed into Breathe No More and just as it ended I couldn't get the last few notes right. Over and over and over but it still didn't come out right. Then I felt Kai's fingers on top of mine " Try it this way." he said softly pressing the notes the right way.

" Thanks..." I murmmered

" What's wrong Angel?" he asked me

" Nothing's wrong...." Okay I sound like I'm whining. Stop it Katajunah! You're stronger than this! I repeated over and over in my head

He got sown on one knee so he could look me in the eye as I turned to face him. " Angel....honey, I want to help but I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong..." he said softly taking both of my hands in his...there he goes doing it againI felt tears sting my eyes and I looked away from him forcing the tears back. I promised myself I wouldn't cry and I don't even know why I'm feeling the need to cry. " If it's about the foster care thing----"

" No...it's not that....I don't know what it is really, I just feel really weird....." the bell rang signaling the end of lunch

" Do you want to go home or do you want to finish the day?" he asked me stroking my hair

" I've got basketball practice today so I'm stuck here...." I answered

" Well then, I'll walk you to class." he said pulling my up by my hands I smiled slightly he walked me to my class and of course we were late do to us walking slow but who cares. He kissed my lips softly and then kissed my cheek " Get to class young lady." he said I couldn't help but smile Kai always cheers me up.

" Yes sir." I said turning toward the door I began to walk in but not before receiving a slap to the ass

" I'm goingto get you" I whispered before walking into class

" Katajunah you're late." My teacher spoke; this guy is an ass

" No really sherlock " I said walking to my seat as the class snickered

" And where are your untincils?" he asked

" Where ever I left them." I answered I happened to leave them in my locker " And I can't seem to remember where that is sorry teach. " what a lie

" One more smart remark and it's to the principal's office" Oh the principal I'm so scared What's the principal gonna do? I ain't scared of him, shit.

" Worsome ass motherfucker." I muttered the class snickered

" To the office Miss Kuenstov!" he exclaimed " I'll send the paperwork up shortly"

" yeah okay so I guess you're mad now?" I said with a chuckle as I walked out " Bastard" said loud enough for him to hear. That was really good. Now to go to the office or not to go? Hm...that is the question......Oh man I crack myself up! I'm not going to the office whatever. I walked around aimlessly and found myself back in the music room.

" Hi Mrs. Winkler...." I said " Mind if I play?" I asked gesturing to the piano

" Not at all dear." she answered

" Thanks" I walked over to the piano and played random notes that sounded good. Then began to play one of the songs my mom taught me. Clear lune.

" You play very well," Mrs winkler complemented She was a very nice teacher in her thirties. She good fashion sense and beautiful hair.

" Thankyou, my mom taught me." I answered she nodded

" By the way I never got to tell I'm sorry about everything. Have you been put in foster care yet?" she asked I nodded

" I move in with the Masefields on Friday....wait that's tomorrow...oh crap" I mumbled

" Not looking foward to it?"

" No not really, I feel like I might be....never mind." I said and she didn't push the subject she smiled and then nodded toward me and I was confused for a second before I realised she was looking past me at....I turned to see Kai.

" Hi Kai," she said

" Hey," he answered " Why aren't you in class. The place where I left you." he asked me

" He kicked me out so I came here." he sighed and shook his head " Why aren't you in class?" I asked

"I'm skipping" he answered smugly of Course My Kaisy....

**The Next Day**

Omg I don't want to go, I don't wanna I don't wanna, but seeing as I'm not 18 or over I have to I talked to Mr. Masefeild on the phone once. He sounded like a nice man. I told him the I don't want to call him dad because I counld potentially do something to make them not want to keep me anymore. So I call Dave and I call his wife Emily. I talked to their son Brooklyn too. He's about the same age as Kai, he seems cool,but talking to someone on the phone and living with them are two different things.

" You have a rule for you too" Kai said

" What rule might that be?" I asked as I sat on his lap in the livingroom

" No running around in short shorts and take tops----" I half sighed half laughed

" Oh, Kaisy I only wear that stuff to drive you insane." I couldn't help but laugh then Kai's face was priceless

" You are so mean." he stated I laughed

" Well there should be an exception to that rule." I said

" What?"

" Jeans and tank tops for boring days." he pretended to be thoughful

" Yeah, that works" he answered

" but there's one more thing I want to do before I we leave to take me over there"

" What's that?" he asked

" I want another tattoo," he raised an eyebrow at me as if to say 'are you kidding' " No I'm I serious."

" Of what?"

" In Loving Memory of Jennevicia Kuenstov, on my shoulder on a cross with a scroll around it, it'll look cool once it's done I promise, you won't even have to hold my hand this time. "(A?N: it's on my profile)

" I like holding your hand" he muttered then he sighed " Fine" I leaned in close to his ear and whispered

" Keep in mind, I'm not asking your permission; I'm telling what I'm doing" Then I got up and walked upstairs like I own the place. Kaisy was definantly spiling me...and he didn't even know it hahahahah.

(A/N:I have to go to school now but I'll post the whole meeting the family thing in another chapter later today. Looks like Kaisy's in for a little competition LOL)R&R thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Kay I'm back. School was a bitch I keep forgetting to do this but I don not own Beyblade...eh too bad

APOV

As me and Kai drove over there I became nervous and fidgetty. Kai noticed this and took one hand off the wheel to hold mine. " Will you stop fidgitting it'll be fine. " he told me I smiled and looked out the window. We pulled into a drive way, it was a very simple house though. I liked it. Then a red head (though not as red as Tala's more like orange) came to stand in the door way.

" Oh, you must be Katajuanah." he said I smiled

" And you must be Brooklyn. " I answered

" Wow you're hotter than I imagined, not to mention you're short." he said Oh he was a smart ass.

" That's why they call me Shorty." was my response " Brooklyn this is Kai, my _boyfriend_ " I emphasized the word boyfriend maybe then he'll stop flirting with me

Brooklyn held out a hand for Kai to shake though I didn't miss the glares the two shared. OMG, I'm gonna need a lot of Tylenol. "Nice to meet you Kai." Brooklyn said

" Angel go explore; Brooklyn let's talk."

Kai POV

I don't like Brooklyn. Not one bit and if he touches my girlfriend it's not to hard to snap a neck. I waited until she was out of earshot then began " Katajunah is MY girlfriend. You don't touch her, you don't kiss her you don't stare at her with out a good reason. If you hurt her in any shape form or fashion I will not hesitate to kill you, beacause I know a million and one places and ways to dispose of a body so the police won't find it." I told him sending him a glare thatwas just daring him to try me.

" What's the matter oh boy? Not up for a bit of competiton?" he laughed " Katajunah's a big girl. She can take care of herself." he said walking away.

While she could take care of herself to an extent, she still needs protecting. Now she may try as she can to hide it from me, she's an emotional wreck, and I don't blame her, she's been through alot, but I can read her like a book. I've known her since we were kids.

" I love this house it's so....хомы..... And a face ит"( homy..... I like it) she said the last part in Russian leaving Brooklyn with a dumb look on his face I snickered before going out t get the rest of her bags. As I did so my cell phone rang and I looked at my caller ID. it was my dad. " Yeah Dad?"

" Kai I need you to cover a meeting for me " he told me I heard heavy breathing in the background it must be time to spend time with mom het who was I to interfere with parental play time....

" Um...okay just let me finish setting Taji up here and I'll head over. Have fun a dad...oh and be safe I don't think I need a little brother or sister anythime soon." I told him with a smirk on my face

" Thanks son." then the line went dead and I had to take a moment to laugh at my dadI took the bags in and she showed me where to put them. I'll give Brooklyn this: his family has a nice house. Especially to only have one floor." Alright, I've got to go cover a meeting for my dad, it's his and mom's playtime, but I'll call you tonight." she smiled and I swear the whole room lit up.

"Alright. And лове ёу(I love you)" she said

" And лове ёу тоо(I love you too)" I kissed her softly and began to walk away giving Brooklyn one last glare before leaving.

( Okay, sorry it's short but it's the contiuation of the last chapter so yeah, it's gonna be short. R&R Thanks ^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the songs or any characters except for my own characters

Okay so a few months have passed and for now things are good with my foster parents who are never home(that's why they're good) except they have very strict rules like a curfew,,,YUCK!, and things are perfet with Kai most definantly Kai. I've broken up two fights between him and Brooklyn. It's very tiresome. Well time to open my eyes and get ready for school. My dear sweet Jesus I wish Brooklyn would stop playing music this early in the morning. I sighed and got up.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and decided on wearing a blue Rocawear tank top and some jeans. I put a silver half jacket on tpop of it so I wouldn't get dress code at school, some silver babyphat star earrings with the babyphat cat in the center and to top it all off some blue low top chuck taylors. (A/N: on profile) I went into the kitchen the source of the music." G'morning beautiful" Brooklyn greeted turning the music down for a split second. I waved and went in the freezer and pulled out some microwave hotwings and stuck them in there. Then went back to my room to get my crap for school. Then went back to the kitchen setting my stuff on the counter and my phone on top before opening the beeping microwave and smothering my hot wings in ranch.

" Hot wings for breakfast, Katajuanah I'm shocked" Brooklyn said sarcastically I rolled my eyes " Hey bend over one more time" he said sneekily

" Stop looking at my ass you perv!!! " I exclaimed OMG I wish Kai would get here soon so I can go to school......away from Brooklyn!

HONK HONK!!!!

Kai's here!!!!!! I grabbed my stuff and went out to the car. " G'morning gorgeous. " Kai greeted kissing me

" Good Morning!" I exclaim happily as my ears tune into the radio " Oh, I love this song."  
I say happily turning it up Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake! I couldn't help but sing along:

Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back

Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back

Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me

All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

All night show with just you and the crowd  
Doin tricks you've never seen  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

When the song was over I noticed Kai looking at me " What?" I asked

He just shook his head " I like when you sing that song..." he said I started laughing and stopped abrutly " What?" he asked

" I was just thinking how we don't have a song. No wait Our song is the slamming screen doors, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window when we're on the phone and you talk real low 'cause it's late and your mama don't know our song is the way you laugh the first date man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have and when I got home ... before I said amen asking God if he could play it again" I sang happily thinking of the song

It was Kai's turn to laugh " Our song can any song as long as it's not that." he laughed I giggled and payed attention to another song:

Ooh  
Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted,  
She's pointing at me,  
I was damned by the light comin'  
Over all as she  
Spoke with a voice that,  
disrupted the sky.  
She said,  
"Walk on over, yeah  
to this bit of shade,  
I will wrap you in my arms"  
And hold you safe,  
"Let me sign,  
let me sign."

" That song was short,but I like it," she said

" What's it called?" he asked

" Let me sign, by Robert Pattinson" I answered his eyebrow twitched

" You mean that Twilight guy you were obsessed with?"

" Key word: WERE. The only person I'm obessed with now is you" I said as we pulled into the school parkinglot. We got out and were met by Tala and Bryan.

" Hey guys guess what? I've got the Alvin and the Chipmunks Soundtrack!" Tala exclaimed randomly I stared for a minute then me, Kai, and Bryan shared a look.

" Riiiiight, moving on." I say as we begin walking into the school. I was really really trying to ignore one specific shrill female voice. The voice of my Social Studies teacher.

" Aren't you going to answer her?" Bryan asked

I sighed " uh...no. I'll pass thankyou very much" I answered scerenly We all hung out in my first period class until the 5 minute bell rang and they had to go, considering that they had to go to the other side of the school. 5 minutes later the bell rang and my teacher called the class to order. Of course I didn't listen instead I fell asleep and that's when the madness started....that was the first time I dreamt of it. The first time I dreamt of my father killing my mother. It was embarrassing waking up in the middle of class screaming and almost attacking one of my friends. At lunch I couldn't eat, I felf nausous. I didn't want to go back to sleep, for fear that I might have the nightmare over again.

It was like that for three whole months, I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep. I would get mad at people for no reason at all. I got bags under my eyes! I don't want to live anymore! Not at all! I want it all to go away so I can rest!!! I today after I saw the image in school. I made up my mind that I would kill myself. I would write letters to Tala, Bryan, and...Kai, and I would overdose on pills. That's it I'm going to kill myself tomorrow after school........

Okay there you go the 9th chapter and sorry it's depressing but hey it gets worse before it gets better until next time...your Beautifully Broken Vixen


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry at the end of the last ch I wrote ch. 9 and it was actually ch. 8 so here's ch. 9 in Kai's POV

I was beginning to worry about her, she looked so tired and she would get mad sometimes for no reason. I would try to get her to talk about it but Taji being Taji brushed it off as being fine, which she wasn't. As I pulled infront of her house she handed me an evelope. " Here," she said quietly " Don't open it til tomorrow; it'll add to the effeect....I guess"

" What is it?" I asked her

"...." she didn't asnwer for a second " It's a letter. My thoughts I guess things I would write in my diary." she replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.....

I sighed something didn't feel right." Alright," I replied reluctantly as soon as I was down the road I would read it. " I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded I kissed her softly and then she got out. I watched her walk inside then pulled out and drove down the road.

Once I got to the stop sign I opened it. It read:

My Dearest Kai,

I know that souunded cheesy, but anyway. Please forgive me but I won't be home again, I'm writing this to let you know that I love you, but I'm tired. I can't stand my life anymore, I want to rest and make it go 't mourn for my death because I'm happy. I love you all. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm ending my own life. Don't blame yourself and don't let anybody else blame themselves.

I'll love you forever.

Forever Your Angel,

Katajunah Danielle Kuenstov

(A.K.A. Shorty, Taji,...Angel whatever you people call me)

P.S. I love You always remember that

I crumbled the note up and sped back to her house. I went in without knocking and went up to her room. The door was locked. " Katajuanah open the door!" I demanded no answer I pray to God that she was okay. Then I let I knocked the door down. She was laying on the floor beside her bed her wrists bleeding with an empty pill bottle in her hands. Her expression was peaceful and her cheeks were tears stained. I ran over to her and held her up, she was still breathing... Thank you God! I called and ambulance and then Tala and Bryan. I didn't realize I was crying until something dropped her cheek.

The ambulance was here not long after I called and I followed behind him with my car. I can't beleive that I almost lost the love of my life.....

Katajunah's (AKA Angel's ) POV

I woke up in a white room, in a white gown, with a needle stuck in my arm. Looking around I realised I was in a hospital. My stomach felt like I'd punched in it 1000 times. I looked over and Tala was in a chair, and Bryan was sprawled out over the couch, but no Kai. He was probably mad at me now. And OH great I'm NOT Dead!!!!!!!!!! I looked in the door way and Kai was standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand. " You're awake." I looked away and then I felt the bed dip. " Look at me Angel," he said I did. He hugged me tight then pulled back and ran his hands through my hair. " Why? Why would you do something like that to yourself?" he asked me I couldn't help it I cried and he pulled me into him. " Don't cry, I'm not angry with you just worried, "

" I just wanted it to go away," I cried finding it hard to speak

" What? Want what to go away?" he asked wiping tears away

I sniffed " Can we not talk about it now? First wake the guys up, please" I asked he nodded he thumped both of Tala's ears and dragged Bryan by his feet off the couch successfully waking them both up.

" Kai What the HELL-----" Tala looked at me " You're alive!" he jumped on my bed and hugged me tight " Listen here Katajunah-Shorty don't you EVER EVER do that again. Oh my GOD I was so worried!!! You made me cry!!!" he exclaimed

" I'm sorry," I choked

" Don't be sorry, just don't do it again!" he exclaimed

" Where's Bryan?"

" He went to go get a nurse" Kai replied

When Bryan came back he had a nurse and a doctor. The doctor examined me while the nurse looked a monitors and wrote stuff down, manovering around the teddy bears, balloons and gifts. Once the doctor was through he pulled Kai in the hallway to talk to him.

KPOV

" I'm no pyshcatrists ( A/N: can't spell, srry) but I can tell she's depressed, but when her foster parents come to take her home tell them to make sure to keep all things that can be used as a weapon away from her, and to keep all medications, away from her as well." I nodded But she won't be going back to that house anymore, I want her some place where I can keep an eye on her. " She can go home tomorrow whenever she's ready."

" Thank you Dr." I said politely as I walked back in the room it looked as if she and Bryan were having a deep discussion.

" I'm sorry, I scared you Bryan. I won't do it again." I heard her say

" You better not; your the little sister I never had." he said ruffling her hair

" Where'd Tala go? " I asked

" Um, he had to go to work," Bryan told me looking at his watch " Speaking of which, I have to get going. Get well soon, okay." he said before rushing out the door That's not hard to belive since he had issues with showing up to work on time.

" How are you feeling?" I asked her she sighed

" I hurt, alot. Inside and out. " she answered turning on her side and burrying her head under her pillow. I took the pillow off her head and laid down next to her.

" Angel?"

" Hm?"

" I don't want to see you hurting like this so, I'm gonna get you some help...and I'm gonna call Paige, because I don't want you in that house anymore those people don't take care of you." I told her

" Oh, now you think I'm crazy..." she muttered dryly

" No, I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like this. I love you." I told her kissing the top of her head she sighed

" I love you too, Kaisy, thanks for caring." she said as her breathing evened out. I could tell she was asleep and I began to do the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I'm back with another chapter I don't own anything

Katajunah (A. K. A. Angel) POV

I yawned and opened my eyes when I felt someone stroking my hair I looked and I saw Kai. I sighed wondering how he could still love me after all this; I'll never know so I won't dwell on it anymore. " Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he asked And actually I did for the first time in a few months I slept really good. I wonder if Kai's presence has anything to do with it? Probably.

" yeah, I did." I answered

" The doctor said you can go home today. I had Tala bring you some clothes from the house." he told me I nodded still tired I suddenly felt the need to tell him everything

" I tried to kill myself because I wanted everything to go away. I've been seeing things; I see it over and over again, and then I dream about it at night. It's a pain that I feel follows me by day and at night, it stalks me like the shadows in my void." I said sitting up " And so, I thought that if I died it would go away...then seeing the way hurt you....and everyone around me, by doing so. I no longer want to die; I figured why not just be miserable; if it means not hurting everyone I love and care about." I said taking the IV's out of my arm

" You're not going to be miserable, Angel. I'll be damned it I let that happen, that's why I've arranged for you to see a physcatrists and one of my personal friends. She wants to help you just as much as I do." he told me I looked at him

" Nothing that would make me seem crazy physoco insane or nothin' right?" I asked

he smiled " Right, I promise. None at all. I looked around

" Where the hell did all the ballons, cards, and bears come from?" I asked

" Lot's of people came by while you were asleep, and," he reached on the side of the bed and held up a poster board that said ' Get Well Soon Shorty' and everyone on the basketball team sighned it " this is from the basketball team" I smiled

" Everyone's so sweet. " I said grabbing the bag off the chair and going to take a shower and change. I took the bandages off my arm and winced when I saw what I did to myself. When I got out I put on a black and white striped off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, black sjinny jeans, and Williams Black Suede Studded Flaunt Platforms Heels Shoes and some black brass knuckle earrings. (A/N: On Profile) " I'm ready." I said coming out of the bathroom

" You look beautiful," Kai Complimented

" Thanks," I answered shyly he had put all the cards teddy bears, and candy in the now empty bag then tied the baloons to one of the handles and rolled up the poster, then we were on our way out.

As we rode to the where ever the hell we were going, one of my favorite songs came on the radio. While it was an old song it was a good one. Make it like it was by Pretty Ricky. Sigh how I miss that band.

_  
That's how people fall in love (in love),  
First kiss, first hug...  
Can we make it like it was? We were, in love  
Can we make it like it was? See the love I have, that I have for you...  
I can't explain it for you girl,  
Because I've been around the world and I met a lot of other girls.  
But they're nothing like you...  
No no no..._

[Verse 1: Pleasure]  
See I came at it, and I came at it, now I'm so addicted like a gambling habit  
'cause you was the one here, when I ain't have it  
Now you say you leaving me but I ain't having it  
We put too much in just to pull out  
This thing's just too good for me to pull out  
Girl you know pleasure can't stand to see you crying  
So I'm gonna love you or die trying

That's how people fall in love (in love),  
First kiss, first hug...  
Can we make it like it was? We were, in love  
Can we make it like it was? See the love I have, that I have for you...  
I can't explain it for you girl,  
Because I've been around the world and I met a lot of other girls.  
But they're nothing like you...  
No no no...

[Verse 2: Spectacular]  
I reminiscence on the way that it was  
(first kiss, first hug)  
24-7 you was on my mind  
(baby girl you was my first love)  
We closer than the pages in my composition book  
(but I let you walk in front so them other players could look)  
And when they tried to holla, you point at me and say that you took  
(and you've been in my heart before I know that you can cook)  
Girl you shine like brand new dime,  
The love I have for you is more than all my chicks combined

That's how people fall in love (in love),  
First kiss, first hug...  
Can we make it like it was? We were, in love  
Can we make it like it was? See the love I have, that I have for you...  
I can't explain it for you girl,  
Because I've been around the world and I met a lot of other girls.  
But they're nothing like you...  
No no no...

[Verse 3: Slick`em]  
See pleasure is pain, and pain is love  
First kiss, first touch, first hug  
God had send you up from above,  
2 jitterbugs on the back of the bus kissing like we grown up's...  
But we broke up, all the pain we went through is on us..  
A couple months went by, then we woke up  
Break up to make up, girl you know us...  
And you then try, but they'll never be able to do the things that you do  
They ain't got your style, your body and smile,  
They ain't really off the chain like you  
Because I showed you how to ride it, and you showed me how you like it  
When it is time for that good loving, you read my mind like a psychic  
So whenever I'm gone, you worry 'bout your king to return to the throne,  
That's why our love is strong,  
And you ain't ever gotta worry 'bout me doing wrong,  
Just long as you come back home  
'cause this where you suppose to be,  
Right here close to me,  
On the side of me, baby girl you can ride with me,  
'cause with you, that's where I'm tryna be you know  
I love you girl!!

That's how people fall in love (in love),  
First kiss, first hug...  
Can we make it like it was? We were, in love  
Can we make it like it was? See the love I have, that I have for you...  
I can't explain it for you girl,  
Because I've been around the world and I met a lot of other girls.  
But they're nothing like you...  
No no no...

[Verse 4: baby blue]  
You know I love you, frozen cup your wrist, so I can spoil you, hold you..  
Never ignore you, adore you, when times get hard, I'll do anything for you...  
Remember back in the days, parkway, catch an early matinee at the emine'  
Rubbing oil of olay on yo body, hot tamalae, but 'cause you're my shorty life passes by when you're busy  
Making plans I'm a bigger man, a veteran, a business man, a gentleman, I know you're so sick and tired of my ignorance,  
I can't breathe, I can't get no sleep, without you my life is incomplete,  
Picnic's at a party, and corn on the cob, real talk, from the start, you got the keys too  
My heart, that's a promise to god.

That's how people fall in love (in love),  
First kiss, first hug...  
Can we make it like it was? We were, in love  
Can we make it like it was? See the love I have, that I have for you...  
I can't explain it for you girl,  
Because I've been around the world and I met a lot of other girls.  
But they're nothing like you...  
No no no...  


We were there I couldn't tell you how bad I regreted my decision to let Kai take me there. I mean the doctor was nice. Dr. Haley, but all the questions were too much. She told me I was depressed and put me on 50 mg Zoloft, and said I had Posttruamatic Stress Disorder ( PTSD ) she said it would go away in a few months, with weekly therapy. That was real reassuring. So I see her next Friday.

After that we went back to my " Foster Home" and I began packing my things seeing as Kai dropped the bomb that he didn't want me over there anymore. " What are you doing?" Brooklyn asked as I zipped the last of my suitcases.

" Um...I'm leaving." I informed him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Where?" he asked coming up beside me

" Um...to Kai's house. He doesn't want me to live here..." I said

" You make it sound like he's controlling your life!" Brooklyn exclaimed

" No....he's just looking out for me. I'm not really capeable of making good decisons right now." I told him

" Yeah that's a load of shit! He doesn't want you here because of me!" he yelled I winced I hated being yelled at and Kai knew that. That's why as soon as Brooklyn did he hit him in the face. Thus resulting in another Brooklyn and Kai fight. I sighed and began taking my things to Kai's car letting the two fight it out. It took me three trips and they were still beating each other finally getting annoyed with the whole thing I tried to break the two apart.

" Okay guys enough!" I exclaimed they weren't listening to me so....I stepped in between the two. They weren't going to fight with me in the middle. Brooklyn had a bloody nose and a black eye, and Kai had just a few scratches. " Come Kai lets go. " I said

The ride home was silent except for the radio. Once we pulled up in the large drive way. Kai came up to me. " I'm sorry." he said

" I'm not mad." I stated simply not looking at him he tilted my chin to look at him

" Really, I'm sorry." he apologized again

" It's fine Kai." I told him forcing a smile he kissed my lips and began to get my things.

Later that night Tala and Bryan came by and I was texting on my Sidekick phone Annie. I've had Annie for about three years. I always had covers for Annie to match Annie. She was my bestfriend. So I took a break and left her on the couch to go get a cookie, and...of course....Tala sat on her.

" Tala....you....sat on.....Annie" I said slowly realization hit him and he jumped up reavealing a broken Annie.....

" I'm sorry.." he said quickly " I'll buy you an iphone..."

TBC

Okay so here's the 10th chapter Poor Annie and Angel what will Tala's fate be???? Dun dun dun


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything...except my characters

I stopped and blinked at him...." An iphone??? " I repeated dumbly...

" Yeah and brand new one. " he said Bryan was laughing his butt of and Kai was smirking in amusement

" You'll buy all the accessories and covers to go with it just like Annie?" I asked

" Yeah, just don't kill me....I promise." he said holding his hands up defensivly

" Can we go get it now?" he nodded I turned and smiled at Kai " We'll be back later and I'll have a new iphone!" I felt good right now...care free probably because I'm with my family

"Stop laughing Bryan; I almost lost my life.." Tala said with a huff as we left and Two hours later I had a new iphone 3G, with accessories to match and I named her Sadie. Haha.

" Thankyou Tala-bear." I said using m favorite nickname for him

" I hate that nickname.." he said

" Well that's just how it goes....Kai is Kaisy Poo; you're Tala Bear and Bryan is Bry Buddy.....and I'm Shorty." I said as we pulled into the drive way I walked in and Kai was on his cellphone, while Tala went and put my phone accessories in Kai's room.

" Well, hold on she just walked in Nells.." he said holding the phone out to me

" Hey, Nells" Nells was on the basketball team with me

" Hey...how are you? " she asked

" I'm good what's up? "

" Well....tomorrows Friday..." she started " and it's School Spirit Day and the boy and girl basketball teams are wearing red white and blue...the school colors,"

" Oh....cool....guess what....."

" What?"

" I got a new phone; I name her Sadie" Nells laughed

" What kind is it?" she asked

"An iphone 3G" I said

" Why'd you get a new one? I thought you loved Annie?" she asked

" I did, but Tala SAT on her...so he bought me and iphone...same number though." I said

" Oh, cool....I'll text you later...See you tomorrow Shorty..."

" Alright bye Nells." I looked at Kai and gave him his phone back " Tomorrow's School spirit Day!" I said

" You're not gonna dress up are you?" Bryan asked

" Bryan I always dress up....even when I dress down I dress up.....if that makes any since...." I just confused myself

Bryan laughed " I meant were you gonna wear red white and blue? And no that didn't make any sense."

I laughed " Yeah, the boys and girls basketball team have to....." I answered going to sit on Kai's lap his arms snaked around my waist and I smiled at the safe feeling I received. Later that night Tala and Bryan left saying they'd see us tomorrow. Me and Kai had moved up to his room and I was trying to get him to smile so I could have his picture for my wallpaper. " Come on please Kaisy Poo" I said sweetly Finally he smiled and I got the picture. " Thankyou very much sir..." I said he sighed

" Angel I have something I want to give you." he said pulling out a little black box

" What is it?" I asked curious he opened it and I saw a gold and silver band with a diamond in the middle I gasp ( A/N: On Profile cause it's hard to describe) " Oh, Kaisy it's so pretty" I said

" This is my promise to you Katajunah, I promise to love you, care for you, no matter what. Protect you with my life. So now I'm asking you: Will you wear my promise ring?"

I smiled happier than I've been in a long time " Yes Kai I'll wear your promise ring...." I said he smiled widely and slid the ring on my right ring finger ( that's a real tounge twister) I kissed him passionatly and hey what can I say we had fn that night.

**1251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251251215125**

The next day I woke up and Kai gave me my medicine; it started to work fast; I didn't feel bad at all today. I wore blue skinny jeans with a white scoop neck top with white low top converse. I wore red earrings with whtie polka dots and and red beads around my neck. I had a red bow in my hair and a red two row studded wrist band on my right wrist to hide the cuts that I took the hospital bandages off of and red gummie bangles on my left. Sadie had on a cover with Blue stars on it fading to black. Yup I was ready. (A/N: On Profile if you get confused or just want to see the outfit)

" Wow, you weren't kidding," he said " You look great though" he compleimented

" Thanks," I smiled Today could be a good day.....

As we pulled up in the parking lot there were a whole bunch of people hanging around laughing I knew most of them and they were playing the ranking game. I came up and stood in front. " Hey Short!" one of the boy's Kory greeted he was a black guy and my eyes and ears of the school. " Yo eveybody my home girl's here. Dequan was tryin to rank you." he said

" Really?" I asked playing along

" yup, I don't care what nobody say can't nobody rank on you cuz you got all the fresh gear." he said

" Plus you got hands on deck." his girlfriend Khadijah added. Hands on deck means you can fight for those of you who don't know what it means. I just laughed and went back over to Kai who was now with Tala and Bryan, yes this could most definantly be a good day.

Okay here you go ch.11 hope you enjoyed R&R plz


	12. Chapter 12

hey i'm back with another chapter

Angel POV

Today was a boring day. The first three periods were the worste because I had my now ex-friend Mercedes in all three and we spent the whole class time arguing. And she lied and said that I threated in her. Now it's lunch time and instead of me hanging with my bestfriends and my boyfriend . I was listening to Miss Jones yell at me and Mercedes at a seperate Table....mostly me! I didn't look at her...cause if I did I would hit her.

Kai's POV

" She looks pissed...." Tala said

" She looks like she's gonna burst into tears," Bryan said I didn't say anything. They were both right though. My Angel was upset and I couldn't stand it. Her hair had fallen into her face and her nostrils were flared, she was looking up through her eye lashes, well glaring. Finally she came over and sat down next to me, putting her arms on the table and her head on her arms. " What happened?" Tala asked

She looked up a tear rolling down her cheek " She yelled at ME, made it seem like it was my fault we were fighting. " she said " And you know what, I'm getting sick of this crying thing..." she muttered as she touched the tear on her cheek. Miss Jones came over to our table with her hands on her hips. " Oh, are you here to yell at me some more?" Taji asked sarcastically

" Katajunah, I don't appreciate you squeezing out tears to start drama"

Taji stood up and began to walk away, " I'll see you guys later..." she muttered wiping another tear away

" Again with the fake tears, "

" These tears are not fake!!!" She exclaimed " How can you say something----" she was cut off by Miss Jones putting her finger in her face...

" Look here small, tiny it bitty tweeny little girl...." Taji went cross eyed her nostrild flaring once more " I don't know who you think you're raising your voice at------" she was cut off my Katajunah smacking her hand out of her face and punching her in her face. The whole cafeteria stood up to watch my girlfriend beat up the teacher.

" Let's move." I told Tala and Bryan Tala grabbed her by her waist Bryan was helping Miss Jones up I held her thrashing hands still. " Katajunah stop!" I told her sternly looking at her. I looked at her eyes they were black. When did her eyes turn black? " Honey stop, it's me Kai." she stopped but she wasn't consious when she did. She was passed out. " Angel? Can you hear me? Katajunah?" I patted her cheek her eyes fluttered open they were still black she groaned and the fluttered closed again. " We'll take her to the nurses office. " I told Tala as I picked her up bridal style.

" Me and Bryan will take care of eveything here." Tala told me

Angel POV

I woke up with a massive headache where am I? Shit...I looked around and found Kai, Paige, and Dr. Haley watching me. " Where am I? " I asked them

" Do you not remember what happened?" Dr. Haley asked I shook my head

" You attacked Miss Jones, " Kai told me

" Oh, my...well I guess I'm in trouble...hm....." I said

" You had a blackout Katajunah. Do you know what that is?" she asked I shook my head " Those usually happpen when you have emotional episodes or in your when case things become to overwhelming for you. Panick Attacks and such." she explained

" But I didn't have a Panick Attack I ain't scared of her." I said " Ow," I added clutching my head

" Well, I think that if I can tell the principles about your condition you may not get in any trouble, but keep a lawyer on hand just in case." Paige informed us walking out of the room of which I have yet to identify

Kai came over to me and kissed my cheek " How do you feel?" he asked me

" Um...my head hurts and I am completely clueless as to were I am or how I got here. I remember that lady putting her finger in my face and then.....nothing...." I told him

" Well don't worry, about it now...." he trailed off frowning

" What's wrong?" I asked him he said nothing just felt my forehead

" You're burning up..." he told me

" I feel fine,"

" Come on, lets get up to the office...." he said taking my hand I followed him without a word

I staid quiet as Kai's mother Natasha, Paige, Dr. Haley, Miss Jones, and Mr. Cavannah the principal discussed what to do with me. Kai sat next to me with his arm around me as they did so. It made me anxious waiting and listening to everything. As it seems now Mr. Cavannah understands my current state of health, and says he's willing to not tell the school board about it and to just suspend me for a few days. Miss Jones on the other hand refuses to belive Paige, Natasha or Dr. Haley and is threatning to take me to court and put me in Macrackin or a Juvinile Detention Center, better known as Juvie.

" That's enough Miss Jones!" Mr. Cavanah exclaimed " This child is ill." he turned to me " No offense" he added I smiled a fake smile to let him know it's okay. " I cannot----YOU cannot have a child arrested for being ill and unaware of what she was doing."

" You'd only be wasting the courts' time,our time , and your time becasuse you know you'd loose." Natasha said

" I'll damn well do it!" Miss Jones exclaimed " That girl could have broken my nose! I want her locked up, or away from me!" she exclaimed

" You could always quit." Paige said

" I will not loose my job over that brat!" she screamed Kai's arm tightened around me I could tell he was getting angry

" That's enough Miss Jones. My decision is final." he then turned to look at me " I'm sorry Katajunah, but I have to suspend you for two days. " Mr. Cavannah said sadly I nodded

" Come on sweetie." Natasha said lightly touching my shoulder We stood up and walked out of the office I leaned on Kai heavely feeling tired and all of a sudden weak.

" Are you alright?" Kai asked me on the ride home

" I don't feel too well..." I answered

Once we were back at the house I changed into one of Kai's tee shirts and climbed under the covers and went right to sleep.....


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade....

KPOV

I listened to Taji as she slept. She sounded terrible, her nose was stopped up and she was snoring softly apparently she was having trouble breathing, she tossed and turned and she coughed alot, I considered waking her up, but then she wouldn't get any sleep at all. My poor Angel. She said she wasn't feeling well, maybe she caught a virus. And then she got up and ran to the bathroom. I followed after her and hel her hair back as she barfed in the toilet. When she was finished she passed out, I caught her before she hit the floor. I took a cold rag and wiped her face then carried her back into the bedroom.

Later on when it was actually light outside (an indication of mornig) she woke asking why her chest was hurting. After that she sneezed 5 times in a row then went into a coughing fit resulting in her running back into the bathroom to puke again. There was no way she was going to school today. She sniffed and buried herself in the covers. " Do you need anything?" I asked her

she sniffed again " Um...yeah for you to go to school and stop waiting on me hand and foot." she said with a yawn. I took that time to put the thermomitor in her mouth she grunted apparently annoyed

" Oh please one or two days won't hurt, besides I already have all my credits to graduate so I'm good."

APOV

OMG! I couldn't stand it. I hate when people wait on me hand and foot. I hate being sick. This meant that I wouldn't be going to school today and unlike Kai I loved school. I sniffed AGAIN!!! My head hurt I was definantly sensitive to sounds right now. So I put Sadie on vibrate and turned the TV down so it was a very low background sound. I layed Sadie next to me and as soon as I did she vibrated.

[One New Video Message From: Izzy, Kelli, and Brock] I smiled I haven't heard from my tripplet cousins back in Russia for about a good month. They were Russian-American I guess you could call it. Their dad is in the military and he's American and their mom is Russian, Born in America and Raised in Russia. I opened it and smiled. [Мы любим Вас Sashie!!!] { We love you Sashie!!!} Awww....they were a good two years younger than me and I'm turning 16 in like three months, but they're freshmen all the same, not to mention they speak English,but prefer Russian, it's what they mostly speak so yeah they have a strong accent. They're some of the few family members I do get along with. ( Another story for another time) Sashie is the nickname THEY gave me when we were kids. " Oh look Kaisy..." I said showing him the the video

" Goofballs," he muttered I sighed he somehow got really annoyed with the tripplets I don't see how though they're social butterflys they make friends where ever they go.

I texted them back seeing as I'm sick and I probably look like shit.[Я люблю u парней 2!!! xD говорят Тете Анне и Дяде Микей привет 4 меня!!:D] { I love u guys 2!!! xD tell Aunt Anna and Uncle Mikey hi 4 me!! :D} I had to switch everything to Russian to do it but hey. It's not like I can't read it. I put Sadie back down and looked at Kai who seemed to be in deep thought....about something sad. " What's wrong Kaisy Poo?" I asked scratching my head

he shook his head and sighed " Nothing.." he lied smoothly then looked at me I now had on my ' I know you're hiding something; spill.' face " Okay so my dad went to get a check up yesterday," he started I nodded " and they told him he had lung cancer. I guess all those years of smoking caught up to him..." he said sadly

I felt really bad now. Alecandr was a good man and a great father. He and Kai were close. At least Kai got a warning. " I'm sorry Kai," I said sadly I touched his hand and enterlaced our fingers. Sadie vibrated on my leg.

[One New Txt Message From Izzy, Kelli, and Brock: Они говорили Привет... Kelli: мы пропускаем u Brock:wen r u собирающийся включая c нас?????] {They said Hi...Kelli: we miss u Brock: wen r u gonna cum c us?????}

" I would give you a kiss but I don't want you to get sick too." I said

He smiled " It's alright...I've still got lots of time before....you know..." he said

I nodded and Texted my cousins back [idk ...., но я надеюсь скоро... Я имею 2, идут теперь, но я буду звонить, когда я не все больной и звучащий conjested ... lolz .. ily] {idk....but I hope soon...I have 2 go now, but I'll call when I'm not all sick and sounding conjested...lolz..ily} not long after that Sadie buzzed again

[One New Video Message From: Izzy, Kelli, and Brock:" Любите Вас также, Sashie поживают хорошо скоро!!!!! "] {Love you too Sashie get well soon!!!!!}

A few days passed and I was all better too bad and I just realized that I couldn't go to school anyway!!!!! I was suspended. But today's a new day a Saturday, and Kaisy's taking me shopping for a dress to wear to this official buisness party thingy celebrating his dad's new prototype computer program. Today was a happy day and I felt good about my body so I wore some light blue skinny jeans, Alice McCall Stretch cotton Busiter vest as a top to show off the tattoo on my stomach and some black Conerse with designs on them. Sadie wore a flower cloud skin today and we sort of matched. (A/N: Profile)

Kai let out a wolf whisle "О мой Бог, я не думаю, что я видел любого столь горячего в моей всей жизни..." {Oh my God I don't think I've seen anyone so hot in my entire life...}

" Thanks," I muttered flipping my now fading black hair over my shoulder on the way out I grabbed the mail and looked through it and I had a letter from Miss Jones. " My, my, my, my " I tisked

" What?" Kai asked confused

" She sent me a letter, informing me that she I should be expecting the police to show up soon. Yeah right, she just wants to scare me." I said

Kai scoffed "Yeah whatever." he said

After we had gone shopping and I spent a reasonable amount of money in the shoe store we went back home, and me being me I waited for some police to show up, but they never came so I said " Fuck it." And then my tripplet cousins video messaged me. Finally I called about all the video messages and found that they got a LG video phone, but I never mind hearing from those three. They're all so fun.....


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I no own

I just wanted to let you know that there is a climax it is on it's way, I'm just real slow getting there.

Today is Friday. A very lazy Friday. I skipped school today and just lounged in a baby blue bikini top with white polkadots and light blue jean short shorts and I wasn't changing I was going to war this when I went t o therapy. Dr. Haley said she was going to try something new with me today. Last time she did this thing were I stare at a pen and followed it with my eyes while I talked about my "traumatic event" or what ever. It was still hard. I don't see images as much. I still have nightmares, but only when I sleep and Kai's arms aren't around me.

Kai came downstairs in only some baggy jeans, the gold chain hanging around his neck standing out aganst his pale skin. As he walked by the couch he bent down and kissed my cheek. " Stop thinking so hard or else you'll bust a vein in your forehead." he told me jokingly

" I don't have the energy to think," I told him " Come and be lazy with me on the couch," I said sweetly

He rolled his eyes innocently to the right, " Or we could go for a walk.."

I raised an eyebrow " Walk to where?" I asked

" To the park," he told me

" Up that's too far," I said quickly

" Babe, c'mon, please..." he begged and mind you it's very rare for Kai to beg. That just means he has his guard down, and the big wall that he puts between himself and the world is gone.

I sighed, grabbed Sadie off the coffee table, and slid on my blue sailboat flip flops. " Come on," I said tiredly he smiled and we linked hands and we began our walk. Neither of us had put a shirt on so, maybe you could call it weird, or sexy either way. " Okay I give....why are we walking,"

he shrugged " We never just walk for no reason," he said; he had a point

"hm..."

We walked a little more and came across Oh, God Scott and his new Hoe. " Well, well...well if it ain't Katajunah-Shorty." he said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes obviously Tala and Bryan didn't beat him enough I siged " Have you come back to make my life a living nightmare again?" I asked sarcastically

" Hmph, no. Lucky for you I found someone new. "

" Oh joy, so why are you still talking to me???? " I asked looking around innocently

" What no friendly coversation between exes?"

I rolled my eyes and dragged Kai along. Scott makes me tired, which makes me cranky, I swear. I looked at Kai and kissed his cheek. " Thanks for not saying anything." I said

" Hn." I rolled my eyes

" Are you really gonna let him spoil your good mood?" I asked rather annoyed he didn't answer and I groaned " Do I need to call the triplets to do something stupid to make you laugh?" I asked with a mischivous smile and he laughed

" No, no I'm good, " he said

" Perfect, " I said triumphantly. The rest of the walk was spent with us laughing and goofing around. When we reached the park the first place I went to was the swing, Kai pushed me and I we laughed and had fun like when we were kids again. He doesn't know just how much I miss being a kid things were just so much simpler.

" What are you thinking about Angel?" he asked as we moved to sit on a bench I sat on his lap and he kissed my shoulder

" Childhood. I miss being a kid. Things were much easier, not as complicated, " I answered looking at the other kids on the playground

" Ah, yeah...I guess it was easier for you, " I sighed

" I want three kids, " I said randomly

" Two, "

"Three," I answered " Okay, why are we even about to go into this when you know I'm gonna win anyway?" I asked with a laugh

" Hm....good point, but something is bothering you," he said I sighed

" No, I'm just nervous about councling today she said she's trying something different and you know I'm still wrapping my brain around the idea of change, " I answered hoping that was enough,

" mmhm, but something else is bothering you; spill." he said I sighed and began fidgeting with my hands debating on wheather or not to tell him or not; this little piece of information could possibly damage our relationship.....

" Well.....remember when I was in 8th grade the rumor that went around school saying that I was.....you know.....pregnant, by you know who..... "

" Yeah, what about it???" he asked

" um....." I paused " Don't hate me okay"

" I would never hate you, " he told me

" Well, the rumor was true for about a week......" I paused waiting for his reaction he said nothing so I continued " I got an abortion..." he was still silent " Do you hate me?" I asked

" No, " :he answered quietly

" Are you mad at me?"

" No," he answered " Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

" I don't know, but I didn't tell anyone...the only one who knew was my mother who suggested the idea of being pregnant at all....and now.....I feel absolutly horrible, I wasn't ready to be a mom, I wasn't thinking about my own future, you and I both know that," I said his arms tightened around me soothingly Not to mention I didn't want a baby by _him_

" You weren't ready," he said " That's alright....but what's not alright is keepig your feelings about these things lock away all the time." he told me with a small thump to my thigh

" Ouch! I get it, I'll try to be more open...." I said

Later on a little before it was time to go to counciling me and Kai went home to put on a shirt Kai put on a very tight shirt which I do believe went quite nice with his baggy jeans. On the ride to Dr. Haley's office Sadie sang. I never say ring because she doesn't ring, she sings anyway she sang and it was the tripplets. " Эй парни что происходит?" {Hey guys what's up?} I answered

" Мы имеем большие новости!!!" {We have great news!!!} they exclaimed at once

"Что?" {What?} I asked interested in what ny childlike cousins had to say

"Мы добираемся, чтобы прибыть живые в Нью-Йорк!!!" {We get to come live in New York!!!"} They exclaimed happily

" Вы шутите?" {Are you kidding?} I asked happy that they were going to be closer to me not to mention their sweet little sister Khristeen who I call Poo

"Нет, Папа был перемещен снова так .... да..." {No, Dad got relocated again so....yeah...} Kelli said

"Мы добираемся, чтобы встретить более новых людей....." {We get to meet more new people.....} Brock said

" И см. более новые вещи." { And see more new things} Izzy added

" Иззай, Подлец, Kelli выходят из того телефона сотовой связи прямо сейчас, Вы три знаете, что Вы основаны!!!!" {Izzy, Brock, Kelli get off that cell phone right now you three know you're grounded!!!!} I heard my aunt scream in the background

" Пока Sashie!!! " { Bye Sashie} they said in quickly in unison I wonder what they did this time sighing I hung up and put Sadie in my lap.

" So I'm guessing you got good news?" Kai said with amusement

" yeah, the triplets are moving to New York" I answered he groaned I laughed

Once we were in the office Dr. Haley told me not to get too comfy because we would be leaving soon. " Today we're going to try something different, a feild trip if you will." she said

" Ohh feild trips are fun!" I said happily We all got into her car and once we were on the road I began to get nervouse. This route was getting more familiar by the second and was making me were going to the place where everything all started....my old home...the murder scence. When we got out Kai took my hand.

" If you get too uncomfortable or scared we can leave" he whispered in my ear so that only I could hear I nodded and held his hand tighter....As we walked in everything was just as it was. Nothing was moved the living room was the same pictures from my birth up till last year hanging on the wall. Alot of memories came flooding into my mind...good and bad. I had my first real kiss with Kai on the couch...I lost my virginity on a whim on the floor where the coffee table was I'm surprised there's no stain...I walked on more and into the kitchen alot of arguments took place here between my mother and 'father', my mother and me, my imaginary grandmother I call her imaginary because I've only seen her twice in my entire life time. From what I know both my parents' parents disowned them both, for having my before they got maried. I used to cook with my mom in here too. We would make all kinds of Russian goodies, and I would get to lick the spoon each time.

" What's going through your mind right now Katajunah?" Dr, Haley asked

" Alot of memories....good and bad ones....." I answered as I walked up the stairs first was my parents' room I didn't bother going in there...then my room, eveything was still there except my laptop, ipod, and clothes and shoes. I had a picture of me and my mother by my bed and next that was a picture of me Tala , Bryan, and Kai, then there was a picture of Spencer, whom of which I have not heard from in about a month or two. Memories of when I used to sneak boys in and ahve sex with them then practically kick them out the window once we were done.

I turned and walked along the hall past the guest room and the bathroom, then I stopped at the door of my mother's office. It was wide open, everything was the same except....the big red stain on the white carpet. My heart started to race as I took a step in releasing Kai's hand as I did so. Suddenly all of those horrible memories of that day came rushing into my head causing me to loose my breath, my heart was beating rapidly, I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air and I was faintly aware of Kai and Dr. Haley trying to calm me down. Those memories soon mafested themselves into images and I saw them and nothing else....it just became too much and everything went black.

**Later that night**

" Shh,Bry I think she's waking up..." a voice that odlysound like it belonged to Tala I opened my eyes and as my vision cleared it was Tala

" Hey, " I said

" So are you okay? " Bryan asked

" Um...my head hurts." I answered I looked around and surprisingly enough I wasn't in a hospital this time, I was in Kai's room in his bed or maybe our bed i never really thought about that. I looked down infront of me and Kai had a hand out with asprin in it. I took it gratefully if that's even a word " Thanks, " I said taking the glass of water from him

After Tala and Bryan were sure I was okay they left or I actually shoved them out the front door. I just had a small panic attack, not a heart attack Gosh!!! After Kai and I had taken a shower together we cuddled up in the middle of the bed and flipped through chanels lazily. " You know, the party's tomrrow....you still wanna go?" he asked

" Of course, I wouldn't want to miss knowing what cool little program or gizmo Alecandr created this time...." I said and it was true because Alecandr always comes up with some cool little something

After that little coversation I slowly began to drift to sleep. " G'night Angel, I love you" Kai whispered

" Love you too Kaisy Poo" I answered but I think it came out as more of a mumble of nothingness I heard him chuckle then fell asleep.

Okay here's this chapter R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Hey I'm back with another chapter!!!!!

Angel's POV

Today went by very fast and before I knew it I was getting ready for the party thing. Kai didn't waste a dime my dress alone was very expensive. It was an Emilio Pucci Mosaic print mini dress, and my shoes were silver with crystal incrusted in the front, again very expensive and I wore some metal mesh earrings. I carried a Silver Juicy Couture The Bright Side Clutch, with only Sadie, house key and lip gloss in it. (A/N: on profile) I curled my hair and did my nails specifically for this event in about teo or three days the acrylic would be bitten off.

Kai wore a black suit with a blue tie and only one earring. Special events required special sacrifices so....gulp.....I took my eyebrow ring out....that's the first time I've taken it our since I got done....which was maybe about 8th grade....so...yeah. " Wow....you look gorgous, " Kai complemented

" Thankyou..." I answered

Soon we were on our way to the big corprate building where the party was to be celebrated. We sat in the middle table with Kai's parents. I noticed Alecandr didn't look too well, after all he refused to take Chemo...so....he coughed and I saw him look around to make sure no one saw. It looked like no one saw but me, he then looked my way and smiled, and I smiled back then turned my attention back to listening to the long speach....it was very boring and hard to sit still, cause I have ADHD, and apparently I wasn't the only one bored Kai looking tortured. Of course no one could tell but me.

Alecandr winced and I saw Natasha ask if he was okay, I don't think Kai heard though.

" And my God the Man's done it again!!" the man who was introducing Alecandr exclaimed " Come on up here Al!!" he exclaimed

When he got up to go on stage he wobbled a bit and then fell limply to the ground. Everyone gasped and Kai and Natasha were already at his side. I pulled out Sadie and called 911. " Dad, dad wake up!" I heard Kai call to him He was really trying to hold it together, because Natasha was a wreck.

When the ambulance came Natasha rode with them and me and Kai followed behind in their car. " Kai are you okay?" I asked

" I'm fine," he said his voice wavering a bit I didn't say anything else about it.

Once at the hospital we were told to wait in the waiting room. Kai couldn't sit still, Natasha couldn't stop crying. Tala and Bryan had showed up and they couldn't sit down either. I sat down next to Natasha and tried to comfort her as best I could without saying something to make it worse. The doctor finally came out with a grim look on his face. " I'm sorry to say that we miscalculated...his cancer is in the final stages and we can't stop it." he said

I didn't have time to think before I saw Kai slam him against the wall. " What do you mean you miscalculated ?" he demanded with a growl

" Mr. Hiwatwari I know you're upset but---"

I moved from my spot next to Natasha to help Bryan separate Kai from the doctor, " Kai stop, I know you're upset, honey but hurting him won't change anything," I told him soothingly " Can we go see him?" I asked he nodded and me, Kai, and Natasha went in Bryan and Tala said they'd stay out here.

Alecandr lay in the white bed with a breathing mask on looking weak, pale and frail. " Hey," he said weakly

" Hey Dad," Kai said quietly with a small smile

" Kai......my boy" he said proudly" .....I love you son..." he said with a weak smile

" I love you too Dad" Kai answered letting a stray tear fall

" Katajunah....at my funeral I want you to sing a song for me" I looked at him sadly I don't really consider myself a singer but..." I want you to sing Redeemer for me at the ceremony and when they bury me sing The Climb..." he said " and keep my boy out of trouble like you've been doing" he said then he turned to Natasha I turned away giving them some privacy. I looked at Kai who had let the tears fall and was weeping silently. I moved next to him and wrapped my arms around his torso in a comforting hug. He put one arm around me, I'll cry later, not now I have to be strong for them. " Kai, " he took of the breathing mask " Take care of your mom and definantly take care of Katajunah..." he paused for a cough " she's an angel, she's a keeper....I love you all." he said then he took his last breath the heart monitor beeped and that was it. He was dead.

That night I felt so horrible as I listened to Natasha cry herself to sleep. I lied on the bed by myself Kai had gone out, I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid. When Sadie sang I answered her with a groan....."Hello?"

" Shorty, it's Tala you might want to find a way to get over to the hotel on center street." he said

" Why?" I asked he was silent " Is Kai okay?" I asked

" I guess, just get over here," he said I sighed and pulled on some sweats and left the tee that I had on. I wasn't gonna wake up Natasha so I just decided to walk. I got there about 15 minutes later and went up to the room where they were.

" Damn buddy," I heard Tala grumble from the bathroom I went in there where Kai was vomiting " Oh, nice of you to join us Sis, " he said sarcastically as he laid Kai on the floor

" What happened?" I asked

" Well he got drunk and........he's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow, that's about all I know" Tala answered I sighed

" Thanks Tal, just help me get him the bed and then you can go back home to sleep," I told him

So he helped me move Kai to the bed and get his puke shirt off. Tala then left grumbling something about 'depression'. I shook my head and looked at my passed out boyfriend. I got a wet rag and wiped around his mouth. " Hey Angel when'd you get here?" he slurred

" Oh, about 15 minutes ago, " I answered lightly as I kissed his forehead

" I'm jus a lil drunk..." he said

" I can see that...." I replied moving to get him a bottled water out of the mini-fridge " here, drink some water...it'll make you feel better baby" I told him holding the water bottle to his lips after he drank it he laid his head on my lap

" I want my daddy," he said as he cried a little bit hopefully Kai won't remember saying that and if he brings it up I'll die of laughter...

" I know sweetie...." I answered stroking his two-toned hair " I know....." not long after that he was asleep, snoring softly. I didn't want to wake him by moving so I just let him stay there as I rested against the headboard. I soon found myself drifing off to sleep aswell....

**====================The Next Day=======================**

I woke up under the blankets, confused as to how I got there I sat up and looked around to see that Kai wasn't in the bed or on my lap anymore. I sort of pouted then looked out on the balcony and saw Kai leaning on the rail with no shirt. I had to think hard to remember that I threw it the garbage. I hope he doesn't go looking for that....After a while of watching him I got up to join him.

" Hey," I said quietly leaning on the rail next to him

" I'm sorry," he answered

" Why?" I asked taken aback

" For making you and Tala babysit me," he answered

" Hey...it's no problem for real, you babysit me all the time, besides that's what you do when you love someone....you take care of them when they need to be taken care of..." I ansewered I turned to look at him and his beautiful crimson eyes were filled with sadness. " You wanna talk about it?" I asked

He sighed " It's just hard to belive that he's gone...he's always been there it's just hard to imagine life without him...I don't really know handle it...." he answered

" You know....when we grieve....sometimes when we don't know how to handle it, we look for the easiest way out, even if it is for just a few hours. It's just human nature. But in time the pain will go away, wounds will heal, and you'll be able to accept the fact that he's always going to be in your heart." I told him weather I was assuring him or myself I wasn't sure. "I know it's hard at first, but it gets easier....I promise, I've been there....Just take it step by step by step."

" He was right....you are an angel..." he said with a smile

" Eh, I do my best I guess." I answered with a grin....

" Come on let's go home. We've got alot of work to do...." he said drapping his arm over my shoulder

The next few weeks were spent with funeral preparations. It was a nice service, but I still had yet to cry. Dr. Haley was trying to get me to talk about that and my "traumatic event" all at the same time. It wasn't working. Anyway I sang my songs and comforted my brother and his mother as much as I could. Kai began to throw himself into his work, while Natasha does various things to keep her mind off it. Me, I did what I normally did and waited the grieving stage out. Even though Kai hasn't been spending as much time with me, I'm not angry because I know he doesn't intend for it to be that way. He's found a way to cope with this and get through life, he'll come out of it eventually. He's leaving for a buisness trip soon maybe....just maybe I could have as surprise waiting for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello I'm back again...

Angel POV

I sighed...bored, but tonight Kaisy was coming home and I plan to make this a special homecoming for him....sort of. He sent me some roses yesterday and we talked on the phone all night last night too. Since the house is empty I decide that I'd......blast music and play dress up!!! I know it sounds childish but I'm board....on second thought I changed my mind I'm gonna call the triplets. Took out Sadie and went through the memory for the number and pressed the call button.

" Sashie!!!!" was my answer from all three of them after the third ring

" What's up guys?" I asked happily

" Nothing we were just finishing up packing up our room." Kelli said

" Well, when are you guys coming down here?" I asked

" Um....Mom wants us to be there for school on Monday....so I guess Sunday...." Brock answered " It's an all day job Sashie...I'll probably sleep the whole time"

" No you won't you'll help us...." Izzy said

"Now, now guys....if I wasn't gonna be busy all weekend I'd help, but forsure on Monday me and Kai will pick you up and take you to school, " I told them

" Sashie we don't know anybody...." Izzy said

" Don't worry you guys are social butterflys; you'll have friends in no time." I said happily

" What are the girls like down there?" Brock asked

" Hm.....I can't really say..depends on what you like..."

" Well-----Ow...Brock watch were you're throwing that thing!! " Then there was some things smashing then the line went dead

Well that plan worked for a little while. I hung up and put Sadie on the coffee table. I looked at the clock....one more hour til Kaisy comes home. I jumped at the thought it would take me a freakin our to get ready! I ran upstairs and began to get ready I had on a geo print halter bra, and geo print panties. It was really sexy plus the tattoo on my stomach just added to my sexiness and so an hour later I heard the door open downstairs I sat on the bed...looking innocent....sort of. Then the bedroom door burst open....and Kai paused and looked put down. " What? Don't you like it?" I asked

he sighed " No, I love it, but I have some party thing that I have to go to in an hour and they just told me about it two seconds ago.....I'm really sorry" he apologized I smiled and moved to give him a hug

" Don't worry...it's part of the job description, and besides there's always tonight and tomorrow night, and so on, " I answered kissing his cheek " and to even make it let painful I'll go with you." I said

" You're wonderful" he said his hands resting on the small of my back " And you look delicious" he said

" I know," I answered before going to change. I ended up wearing a pink dress that was tight and hugged my curves pink pumps with diamonds cascading down the front along with some star earrings and a clutch with Sadie inside. Now I know how Natasha felt when Alecandr had to leave suddenly like this. As long as I know that Kai still loves me then I'm okay.

1231321213213213212132132123112132132121213131112132213131213313323213111312123123

I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm in a rush because I have choir concert to night and I have a whole song to sing bymyself and I'm freakin OUT!!!!!!!!! Also I might not update for a few weeks because tomorrow's the last day of school and I'm going to my granny's house for a few weeks and she has no computer!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! I'm sorry my computer wouldn't come on for my entire summer break, I also find that during the school year I have more time to write for you guys so here you are.

**WARNING!!!!! WARNING!!!!!! **Lemon in this chapter!!!! I feel like I owe you all some thing so...what better than a lemon????

Kai groaned as he drove to the airport. Today we were picking up my triplet cousins izzy, kelli, and brock and their baby sister khristeen from the airport.

"Oh, Kaisy don't be such a sour puss." i told him "they love you!"

he made a sound and i rolled my eyes as sadie sang alerting me of a new video message from none other than the tripplets. "um sashie we're here but we left the airport and now we're lost" brock said i sighed and replied with a text.

[go back to the airport & we'll meet u there]

"let me guess, they got lost" kai said sarcastically

"are you going to be like this all day long?" i asked

"maybe......" was his response

After what seemed like an eternity we got to the airport where the tripplets were waiting clad in their glam rock outfits and teased out long bleach blonde hair. They all looked exactly alike the only way to tell them apart was there rings and their peircings. Izzy had rings on his right hand all except his thumb, Kelli had rings on his right hand also just his index finger and his middle though, and Rock just had a ring on his right thumb. Then there was their 3 year old babysister kristeen who looks nothing like them.

"sashie!!!" they all screamed from their jeep and of course Izzy was the one behind the wheel

" just follow us guys" i told them through the window.

They followed us back to they're new adress it was a wonderful house and they couldn't wait to hug me and suffocate me. We hung out for a long time before Kai began to get cranky, but I left telling them we would pick them up tomorrow for school and afterward give them a tour of New York City. The drive home for me and Kai was silent. Finally giving up he sighed and shifted a little bit

"Angel, I'm sorry." he said

"don't even worry about it." i answered for some reason i was in the mood for a party. I haven't partied in a long time...I heard that there was a part tonight and I was most definanly going. " Kaisy Poo, we're going to a party." I said happily " I need a new outfit......" I stated looking at Kai

He glanced at me then back at the road and to me again.." What?" he asked

" Can we go to the mall?" I asked sweetly

sighing Kai drove us to the mall and I ened up buying a green tube top and some black skinny jeans with chains on them, capoflauge boots. I would use my own jewlery.....and that was my outfit for the party.... (A/N: out fit on profile) totally awsome as always I would be the hottest girl at the party.

**That Night the Party**

I just loved partying. It takes away all the stress.

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't

Naturally me and Kai danced together and it was awsome!! The way our bodies moved together and it was like none of the bad things had ever happened...Kai's hands wrested on my waist as we danced and he had begun to lightly blow in my ear which caused me to giggle and grin even wider.

Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face

Eventually we had moved over to the arm chair in one of the corners her sat in it and I straddled his lap. " See aren't you happy I brought you to this party?" I asked him while pressing our foreheads together

" Hn." was his reply along with a smirk he pressed his lips to mine in a demanding kiss which of course started the battle for dominance...which of course he won...he pulled back though " Come on lets get out of here." he said huskily I knew that voice and I loved it.

The drive back home was eventful. I would lean over and whisper in his ear all the things I wanted to do to him which motivated him to go faster. When we got home we practically ran up to his room where we locked the door and we instantly picked up where we left off only this time we were on Kai's bed and he was between my legs carressing my thighs as we made out.

Eventually we began to undress each other throwing the clothes in random directions and Kai began his assult on my neck. Sucking and licking the soft flesh causing me to shiver in pleasure. He began to trail butterfly kisses down to my right breast where he sucked like a greedy child while kneeding the other." Mmmhmm Kai....." I moaned

He then began to trail down to my dripping wet vagina where he began to kiss the inside his tounge roaming over my clit several times. Without realizing it I bucked up into his mouth. " Oh God Kai!!" I screamed as he gently bit my clit sending a huge wave of pleasure over me.

" Cum for me, " he whispered huskily before licking my walls and sucking on my clit causing me to repeatidly moan in pleasure.

" Oh, oh oh Kai!!" I moaned as I came

He groaned in appreciation before moving up and giving his cock a few more strokes making it even harder and thrusting into me, both of us gave groans of pleasure. He leaned down and gave me a slow lingering kiss before he began to slowly thrust in and out. Each thrust was filled with passion...eventually we orgasimed once, twice, a third time. We just couldn't stop it was like every single emotion we had ever felt in the past few months, every single emotion we felf for each other was put into this, and the fourth time was the last one.

Kai pulled out, layed next to me and pulled the blankets over us. He kissed my cheek, my neck my collar bone, and my shoulder. " I love you, " he whispered

" I love you too. " I whispered back

For a while we were silent just enjoying being in each other's prescence, basking in the after math of incredible love making. Eventually I dosed off to sleep in the safe loving arms of my lover.

The next morning me and Kai showered together not wanting to leave each other's prescence just yet, even though Kai had to go into the office today. A Saturday of all days, but i didn't mind seeing as I was going with him. His desk had stacks upon, stacks upon, stacks of papers. " Oh my..." I said as I stared at the pile of papers." This is what you do everyday?" I questioned

" Nope. I'm in meetings all freakin day. Last week that huge pile was only 2 forms. Most of them just need my signature, but there are some I have to fill out.." he answered glaring at the huge pile. I looked at one of the papers it had all these fancy terms and words that I did not understand. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. " Don't hurt your brain hon, " he teased before going ot sit in his chair.

" Well, what can i do to help?" I asked sitting on the edge facing him

He looked thoughtful for a second before looking through his papers and handing me some. " You can fill out these forms for me. Since your handwritting is better than my assistants and people can actually read it. " he said

I grinned and set to work. To be honest I like working in Kai's office...in fact this week I've been happier than I've been in a long time... I would like to keep it that way. I was finished with that quickly and I went back to find some more. Eventually we finished and went out to eat...

My conclusion for today: I love my life.

* * *

Srry it took so long!! Plz dnt b 2 mad r&r plz!!!

And sorry I 4got I don't own Beyblade...or any music used in the story


End file.
